confederacy_of_independent_systemsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nix Card
'''Nix Card '''was a male Muun politician who served as the senator of the InterGalactic Banking Clan in the Galactic Senate between 21 BBY and 19 BBY. His war-profiteering and dealings with the Confederacy of Independent Systems led to the deregulation of the banks and the almost-bankruptcy of his organization. Unbeknownst to others, Card obeyed Darth Sidious, willingly allowing the corruption of the Core Five to be exposed to further the Sith Lord's agenda of gaining control of the Banking Clan, in exchange for protection from the scandal. Biography Deregulating the Banks Nix Card succeeded Rush Clovis as representative of the InterGalactic Banking Clan, following the latter's fall from grace and dealings with the Confederacy of Independent Systems, with Mak Plain acting as lobbyist. In 21 BBY, Card discussed with senators Lott Dod and Gume Saam in his office following the latter's failure to push a reform bill that would deregulate the banks, allowing the Banking Clan to open new lines of credit. Though they agreed that it was partly Padmé Amidala's fault, Card and Dod opposed Saam's suggestion of assassinating her. Instead, the Muun senator said that by force they "may change a few minds". To this end, he further suggested having the Confederacy of Independent Systems stage an attack upon Coruscant. Shortly after, Confederate Head of State Dooku tasked General Grievous with sending several demolition droids to bomb Coruscant's power generator, with Card himself hurrying the cyborg up, only to be reprimanded for it. Card, Dod and Saam were later upset by the news of the Separatist Senate's vote for opening peace negotiations with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Count Dooku, however, dismissed their worries and assured them that the Confederacy's attack would result in the deregulation of the banks, with the Banking Clan, Trade Federation and Techno Union all getting their "share". During the vote for the bill, the demolition droids destroyed Coruscant's power generator, much to the shock and horror of both the Galactic Republic's senators and citizens. The crisis allowed Gume Saam to pass the bill, much to his and co-conspirators' pleasure. In 20 BBY, Card and lobbyist Mak Plain attended a slave auction on Zygerria, which saw the captive legendary Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi in the hands of Queen Miraj Scintel. Agent of Darth Sidious The cost of the Clone Wars, the deregulation of the banks and the corruption of the Core Five caused the near-bankruptcy of the InterGalactic Banking Clan. In 19 BBY, Senator Padmé Amidala accompanied by her handmaiden Teckla Minnau, Nix Card and an escort of Senate Commandos arrived on Scipio, the homeworld of the Muuns, the headquarters of the Banking Clan and the site of the Main Vault. He later arrested her for the charge of espionage, after her attempt to uncover the corruption of the Core Five. Following Amidala's liberation, the five Muun CEOs accused Card for having failed to prevent the Republic representative from getting her hands on the files which proved their corruption and having allowed Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker to leave with her. The senator in turn shifted the blame on the Core Five for having allowed her to leave in the company of Rush Clovis, who had helped Amidala on her mission. Shortly after, Card contacted Darth Sidious in his private office, informing him that their plan was ready to be sprung into action. His shadowy benefactor then eased his concerns by assuring him that he would be kept safe from the scandal. Following the Invasion of Scipio and Rush Clovis's death, Card gave control of the Banking Clan over to the Office of the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine - the alter-ego of the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious, who was Card's master. Category:InterGalactic Banking Clan members Category:Business owners and executives Category:Muuns Category:Males Category:Confederacy individuals Category:Sith minions Category:Lobbyists Category:Bankers Category:Senators of the Galactic Senate